Um Dia, Um Adeus
by Thay.Snape
Summary: Uns professam que o amor nos deixa cego, outros asseveram que o verdadeiro sentimento nos torna sábio e são. Será que ambas as coisas podem acontecer juntas ou com a mesma pessoa? Severus Snape prova que sim.


**~•**** Um Dia, Um Adeus ****•~**

**Sev/Lily ****Song-Fic **

**  
****Nome da Fic: **Um Dia, Um Adeus.

**Autoria: **Thaiana Melo (Miss Snape).

**Shipper: **Sevie/Lily.

**Outras Fics: **Learning To Fly (Aprendendo a Voar).

**Música Tema: **Guilherme Arantes – Um Dia, Um Adeus.

**Resumo:**

Uns professam que o amor nos deixa cego, outros asseveram que o verdadeiro sentimento nos torna sábio e são. Será que ambas as coisas podem acontecer juntas ou com a mesma pessoa? Severus Snape prova que sim. O amor e a culpa pela morte de Lily ocupam os mais pavorosos e tristes sonhos seus. Redenção: Ó como ele queria ter a chance de pedir perdão a única mulher que amara um dia. Beijá-la, mimá-la e dar-lhe o carinho que somente um homem que sente tamanho amor seria capaz. O adeus de Lily fora tão ou mais doloroso do que seria a própria morte.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Único – Um Dia, Um Adeus.

Severus Snape estava sozinho em sala de aula nas masmorras, a turma de Grifinórios e Corvinais havia sido dispensada minutos antes.

Massageou, pesadamente, as têmporas. Estava, genuinamente, cansado. Engajava-se, então, na correção das redações dos alunos do quinto ano. Quando ia atribuir nota à redação de Harry Potter; sim, justamente a dele, acaba a tinta, o que lhe impedia de dar continuidade à sua atividade.

Pousa a pena sobre a mesa e marcha, a contragosto, até a parte interna de seus aposentos assinalada pela penumbra. Mais especificamente, em busca do armário em madeira fina, em cujas gavetas projetava encontrar um tinteiro.

Abriu a primeira gaveta, nada ali encontrou. Fez o mesmo com a segunda, obtendo o mesmo resultado de outrora. Ao espaçar a terceira, e deparar com o conteúdo retido, move seu corpo para trás em um solavanco, mas Severus Snape não dá um passo ou demonstra outra reação qualquer que não seja de pesar. Seus olhos marejaram...

Era uma foto dela, da mulher que tanto amou: Lily! Um sorriso triste marcou a expressão nos lábios do carrancudo Mestre de Poções.

_**Só você para dar  
À minha vida a direção  
O tom, a cor  
Me fez voltar a ver a luz  
Estrela no deserto a me guiar  
Farol no mar da incerteza...**_

Aquela era um lembrança una: a foto se movia mostrando os dois felizes e afáveis abraçados nos Jardins da Escola, ela beijava-lhe a bochecha esquerda com doçura enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura em um meio-abraço.

Severus daria tudo para um dia viver aquelas emoções novamente. Merlin, como ele a amava! Mas era apenas uma lembrança... Sua, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais doce lembrança...

Ele era tão feliz na companhia dela, por que tinha que pôr tudo a perder?

Lily... Sua tão meiga Lily... A estrela que o guiava, a dona de seus sonhos se tornou, nestes tempos, seu pesadelo. Não, na verdade, não era Lily seu pesadelo, e, sim, o desapontamento por tê-la perdido que passou a sê-lo.

A ganância, a aspiração pelas Artes das Trevas, a fome e a sede pelo poder e glória fizeram com que Lily decidisse desatar o laço que os unia, tirando de Severus a última esperança de ter sua adorada até o último dia de sua tão vaga e amarga vida.

_**Um dia, um adeus  
E eu indo embora  
Quanta loucura  
Por tão pouca aventura...**_

Os Marotos Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew liderados por James Potter aprontavam mais uma vez. Com ele, mais especificamente, com ele... Snape, _Snivellus_.

Como amiga e companheira, Lily o defendeu e o que recebeu em troca? Foi chamada de "sangue-ruim" por aquele em que tanto confiava.

James Potter conquista o amor de Lily e o marasmo de Severus se renova. Aliou-se ao _Dark Lord_, dando voz ao seu lado trevoso.

_**Agora entendo  
Que andei perdido  
O que é que eu faço  
Para você me perdoar?**_

Severus ouve parte da profecia e encarrega-se de apontá-la a Voldemort. Sim, mas ele pouco se importava com o garoto ou com o desprezível James Potter, desde que ELA vivesse.

A maré, não obstante, o traiu e se voltou contra ele. Nunca conseguiu perdoar a si próprio pelo que causou. Sente como se o 'Avada Kedavra' usado para assassinar aos Potter tivesse saído de sua própria varinha.

Sentiu-se o ser mais abominável da face da Terra depois de trazer a realidade diante de seus olhos.

_**Ah! Que bom seria  
Se eu pudesse te abraçar  
Beijar, sentir, como a primeira vez**_

Ele sentia tanta saudade dos tantos instantes de regozijo que teve ao lado dela, desde crianças, morando na mesma vizinhança, compartilhando segredos, sorrisos e carinhos. Mas isso fazia parte do passado, do seu distante passado.

_**Te dar o carinho  
Que você merece ter  
E eu sei te amar  
Como ninguém mais...**_

Se, por via das dúvidas, ele descobrisse que ao lado do Potter sua amada estava infeliz, não mediria esforços para fazê-lo ter a mais dolorosa das mortes pelas suas próprias mãos.

Mas não era aquilo que estava fadado a acontecer: ela era feliz ao lado de James Potter. Entretanto não era 'o amor!'... Destes que toda menina está acostumada a ler nos contos de fada e sonha com um daqueles todas as noites... Um sentimento casto, incondicional, puro e eterno...

Só que, para Severus Snape, ninguém, além dele, seria capaz de amar Lily Evans de tal maneira. Esta era a mais sóbria, límpia e transparente verdade...

_**Ninguém mais  
Como ninguém  
Jamais te amou  
Ninguém jamais te amou  
Te amou...**_

O patrono em forma de corça: quer prova mais linda de amor? Tamanha amostra de carinho só Severus seria capaz de proporcionar...

Sentiu os olhos marejarem, contudo segurava o choro. Queria mostrar que era mais forte que aquilo e que não perderia aquela batalha para suas 'tolas' lembranças.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir alguém bater.

"Quem poderia ser numa hora dessas?", pensou.

– O senhor Está bem, Professor? – Hermione Granger surge à porta.

– Melhor impossível, Senhorita. – comentou, com o tom sarcástico de voz que lhe é peculiar. – Vai dizer logo o que quer ou prefere que eu bata a porta em seu nariz?

– Perdão, Senhor, apenas voltei para pegar o livro que esqueci em cima da bancada...

– Pois pegue-o e dê o fora daqui imediatamente. Fui claro? – disse impassível.

Ela apenas assentiu, caminhou em direção à bancada e quando estava próxima à porta de saída, ouve passos no corredor e uma voz chamando por seu primeiro nome...

– Hermione, Hermione! – disse Harry, entrando no local – Estava procurando por você. Não vai acreditar no que Ron e eu descobrimos... – o Grifinório ia continuar sua fala, mas ao perceber que o olhar de Mione mudara de rumo, ele fez o mesmo, esbarrando nos olhos negros de seu Professor que prestava atenção à conversa dos dois Grifinórios, fazendo com que as palavras do garoto fossem engolidas.

Verdes encaram negros: Severus sentiu aquela fraqueza invadi-lo outra vez. A lembrança dos verdolengos olhos de Lily o perseguia tão fielmente que ele não mais poderia suportar...

Harry e Hermione esperavam as palavras mais vis, desprezíveis e cruéis vindas de Snape, mas a única coisa que notaram foi o barulho do farfalhar da capa do Mestre de Poções que lhes deu as costas e, nesta mesma posição, indicou com o dedo o caminho da saída a eles.

Se Hermione Granger e Harry Potter ficassem mais alguns segundos naquele recinto, veriam um Severus Snape se rendendo à dor, caindo de joelhos no assoalho e chorando copiosamente.

_**Ninguém mais  
Como ninguém  
Jamais te amou  
Ninguém jamais te amou  
Como eu, como eu...**_

Por que a imagem daqueles olhos verdes tinha de mexer tanto com suas emoções?

Porque eram, simplesmente, os olhos dela... Ver os olhos da mulher que tantou amou esculpidos e moldados no corpo, face e aparência do homem que tanto abominava era a gota d'água.

Tinha que ser sábio e resistir, pois tinha uma Guerra para lutar em favor do Mundo Bruxo, ao mesmo tempo em que se achou um tolo rendido e afogado em lágrimas, pela derrota em outra batalha, para si, não menos importante que a outra: esta segunda Guerra ditaria quem seria o dono do coração de Lily Evans, mas não aquele que mais foi capaz de amá-la.

****

* * *

**FIM! **

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijocas e deixem** REVIEWS**! A opinião de vocês é muito importante. *-*


End file.
